


The Two Brothers

by SunlightOnTheWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Mary Winchester as God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a demon raised an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Brothers

The bar was hidden in the middle of a thick woods located in a piece of mostly untouched wilderness. If you didn't already know where it was, it was impossible to find, and hunters for centuries had been using that to their advantage. Now three men, two in their mid-forties and one in his early twenties, entered the mostly empty bar. The bartender was a mountain of a man with a bristly beard who gave off the impression that he was perfectly capable of ripping your arms off in one go. He looked over the three men, grunted, and went back to polishing the bar. A pretty red headed woman with cold eyes came out of the back and motioned for them to take a seat. "What'll it be boys?" They ordered and after she passed them the beers and walked off they settled in to gripe.

"It's those damn Winchesters again," one of them growled.

"Bad enough one of 'em got yanked outta Hell," another added. "But now we've got angels lurking everywhere mutterin' about the coming end times." The youngest one nodded his head but didn't speak, watching the blind old woman in the rocking chair a few feet away from them. She was smiling.

"What are you smilin' about?" the first man demanded.

"You boys don't know nothin' about the Winchesters," she said with a gummy smile that showed she had remarkably few teeth.

"What do you mean?" the youngest asked.

"Let me tell you a story." She kept talking then, overriding their protests. "Once upon a time there was a demon that raised an angel."

* * *

_A boy of about eight entered the darkness of a hotel. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile that could get him out of trouble. He shut the door behind him and glanced around face creasing in worry. Then his eyes fell on a small figure huddled on the floor and he relaxed. Sure, there was a body lying in front of the little boy, but that could be dealt with later. He took a step forward and the boy's head snapped up to reveal glowing blue eyes. "Stay away from me!" The older boy hesitated a moment, eyes gleaming black, and then stepped forward again.  
_

_The younger boy squeaked and pressed further back into the wall, hand held out and gleaming with barely there grace. The demon ignored it and caught both tiny hands in one of his own. "Let me go," the tiny angel pleaded, squirming and fighting._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you," the older boy said, pulling the smaller one up and settling him in the bed. "But you're bleeding all over the carpet." The little boy whined and squirmed as the older one summoned the first aid kit with a flick of his fingers. "Hold still," the demon demanded, trying to settle the little boy and pull out the supplies he needed. He dripped a little rubbing alcohol on a chunk of gauze and pressed it against the thin wound on the small boy's arm. He whined in pain and turned to stare at the demon, not understanding what was happening. "Okay, this is going to hurt," the older boy said. "I'm going to  have to stitch it."_

_"Why are you doing this?" the angel asked, frightened and confused._

"Redemption," _the demon thought but he didn't say anything. The angel didn't ask again for a long time._

* * *

"What happened next?" the youngest man asked and, although the woman was blind she could sense them leaning closer. She tilted her head back then and laughed.

"No one knows," she cackled. "No one at all. They grow up though, grow up angry, and twenty-two years later the demon Azazel who dared to touch their family died in blood and flame."

* * *

_The angel and demon stood over a dead body, grown up now. The angel was the taller one with floppy brown hair and a smile that, when it emerged, boasted dimples, and the demon was a few inches shorter and was a real hit with the ladies. "Well that's over," the demon said with a grin.  
_

_"I wish John wouldn't have had to die over this."  
_

_"Are you kidding Sammy?" the demon asked with a snort. "He was practically screaming that he'd disown you if you didn't kill the demon. I guess he just didn't think you'd do it that way." The body on the floor was bloody, from whatever torture Azazel had put him through before the brothers had caught up to him. His eyes were burnt out from the wave of grace the angel had used to destroy the yellow eyed bastard._

_The angel didn't look at all reassured by the demon's statement and he sighed, relenting. "He's happy now Sammy. He's with Mary."_

_"If you are going to insist on shortening my name then remember it is Sam and not Sammy," the angel said, relenting. The demon snorted and grinned. Then his face turned grim._

_"I'm going to have to go home soon," the demon said with a dark twist of his lips. "So that everything goes according to plan."_

_"I'll miss you."_

_The demon smirked at the angel. "I know Sammy. I know."_

* * *

"Then the demon went back to Hell," the woman continued with a crazy smile. "And that's when everything brought us to this point. To the part where the angels think the apocalypse is coming soon."

"You mean to say that the world isn't ending?" the oldest man asked skeptically. The old woman just laughed at them like they'd said the most stupid thing in the world.

* * *

_In a field somewhere the angel and demon stood side by side, united once again, and waited. As if summoned, the best of Heaven and Hell appeared in the field before them. Lilith was dressed in wedding finery, the golden hair of the woman she was wearing like a cheap party dress gleaming as it fell to her breasts. The archangels, Michael and Raphael, did not bother with human guise. The three foes looked upon the angel and the demon, furious. "A demon consorting with an angel," Lilith sneered. "Shameful."  
_

_"On both sides," Raphael agreed darkly._

_"I never thought that you, Chamuel, would betray your family," Michael added and although his voice was solemn his eyes blazed with righteous wrath. The angel braced next to the demon, ready for the coming fight, when their father stepped in._

_God was in the guise of a woman with long gold hair and bright eyes. "Chamuel, Abdiel," she greeted. "You have done well, my sons." Then she turned grimly to the other three. "Lilith, you chose long ago to forsake me and walk with Hell, for which you have never repented. I gave you one more chance to turn back, to prove to me that I should not condemn you, and instead of behaving righteously, as I know you have the potential to do, you seized the chance to start the apocalypse with both hands. For that I sentence you to the lake of fire for all eternity." Lilith's eyes blazed with fury but with a snap of God's fingers she was gone and a very confused woman was left behind. God smiled gently at her and snapped her fingers again, returning the pediatrician to her family. "Michael, Raphael," God continued, her eyes angry. "You as well have disappointed me. You have behaved dishonorably since I left and showed no care for the humans you promised to protect. Furthermore neither of you did anything to stop the coming of the apocalypse. In fact, in your passivity, you encouraged the breaking of the seals in a child like attempt to return me home in your time instead of your own. You shall return to Heaven immediately and I will deal with you then." She snapped her fingers and Michael and Raphael were gone, the human Raphael had been wearing returned to his home. The she turned to the angel and the demon, her two precious sons._

_"Mom," Chamuel said, his voice tender and lost and confused. The form of Mary Winchester stepped forward to press a tender hand to his cheek._

_"Oh my precious son," she said gently, her voice like warm summer rain. "My beautiful, gentle child."  
_

_"Why couldn't you stay with us?" Chamuel asked, eyes welling with tears._

_"I wish I could have," she told her youngest son. "But your older brothers would have used you as a tool to get to me. I would not have that fate for you. Instead I chose one of my wayward sons, one who wanted to redeem himself, and sent him to protect you." She turned and smiled at the demon who smiled back at her. "And he has done well."_

_"Are you going home mother?" Abdiel asked respectfully and she stepped forward to kiss him gently on the cheek, enveloping him for a moment in the light of his own grace._

_"Yes, soon," she told them. "But Chamuel needs to first."_

_"Is De-Abdiel coming too?" Chamuel asked instantly, stuttering slightly as his mind struggled between the demon's true name and the name he'd known all his life._

_"Of course," their mother told him with a soft smile. "The both of you will return together. But first I think you have one person you need to see." Then she leaned forward to place a hand on each of their shoulders. "I love you both very much and I will see you soon."_

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester stepped into the bar, walking past the old woman's captive audience. Sam knelt in front of her with a gentle smile, Dean guarding his back. "Are you returning home?" the old woman asked and they both nodded.

"Yes," Sam said, his voice gentle and warm. "We're going home."

"Promise you'll come back and visit," the old woman demanded, her blind eyes roving between Sam and Dean. "Or I'll track down Miss Missouri and have her smack you with her spoon."

"We'll come visit," Sam replied solemn.

"We promise Lucy," Dean added with a roguish grin and a wink that would have made most woman blush.

"It's Lucinda," the woman replied with a snort, unable to see Dean's charm and not caring. "Now get home boys, before your mother changes her mind and thinks you need to cool your heels down here for a few more years."

"Okay," Sam said with a light laugh, standing and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "We'll visit sometime, we promise." Then he grinned at Dean and the two vanished in a blaze of white light.

In the aftermath of the brilliant light the three men gaped at the space where the Winchester brothers had been standing. In the sudden silence the old woman began to laugh. "It started in fire and ended in light," she half laughed, half sang. "And no hunters will ever understand how it went."

* * *

_Once upon a time an angel raised a demon and it ended up being one of the best decisions their mother ever made.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually based off of a picture someone drew and posted on tumblr where Sam was an angel and Dean was a demon captioned "They just don't get it, do they Sammy." From that point on I kept thinking about how ironic it was that, if that were the case, a demon raised an angel, and this story just kind of grew from there. Hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
